


Pum's 30 day Drabble (August)

by pumpkintentacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Haikyuu!!, Hunter X Hunter, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkintentacles/pseuds/pumpkintentacles
Summary: As you can tell by the title I'm sorta forcing myself to get my creative juices flowing, I'm so stop go with writing and its not exactly writers block or anything. I'm just really lazy, so I'm making myself write from a list of prompts and ships and making whatever comes up on the spot. I have to post one every day, if I'm gonna be busy a day I'll pre write it to post it earlier. Each fic will have a summery and any potential warnings, as well as a heads up on the ship (so if you don't like it you can skip it :3 ) First chapter will probably be my list of ships and prompts (though you can clearly see the ships in the tags).Also any ship is at chance of changing, some really don't have a ship set yet either, so expect changes (probably). They also probably won't go in order of number..





	1. Prompts & Ships

  1. Bakugou x Midoriya - “Oh god, you’re bleeding.”
  2. Aizawa x Hizashi - “You need to eat something.”
  3. Bokuto x Kenma - “I don’t know where I am, I think I’m lost.”
  4. Aizawa x Hizashi - “But look, this is on sale!”
  5. Bakugou x Reader - Baby’s first steps
  6. Victor x Yuuri - Going through old boxes
  7. Kirishima x Midoriya - “I’m at the hospital.”
  8. All Might x Aizawa - “How long has it been since you slept?”
  9. Bokuto x Kenma - “I could just use a hug.”
  10. Yurio x Reader - “Why are you on the ground?” “The floor just.. seems to understand me..”
  11. Illumi x Reader - “I’ll pay you to hit me with a car.”
  12. All Might x Aizawa x Hizashi - Person 1 hurts their hand and can’t wash their hair so Person 2 offers to do it for them.
  13. Kageyama x Kenma - Falling asleep on the train and ending up somewhere random.
  14. Yurio x Kenma - Person 1 learns their “bad boy” neighbor, Person 2 feeds their cat while their at work.
  15. Noctis x Reader - “Did you just throw a sock ball at me?!”
  16. Zack & Rachel - “I can feel you staring at me, why don’t you just come in?”
  17. Chocobros & Readers - “You almost left me at the gas station!”
  18. Victor x Yuuri & Yurio - “ Can you translate the news for me? None of this makes sense.”
  19. Yurio x Kenma - “What is the word for this? *points at ____* I keep wanting to say ‘printer’ but I feel that is wrong.”
  20. Yurio x Kenma - “That was said so horribly wrong but you sounded very cute while trying. A for effort.”
  21. Victor x Yuuri - “I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm, and I didn’t want to wake you.”
  22. Kaminari x Midoriya - “I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please.”
  23. Kaminari x Midoriya - “Wanna, like– I mean, if you’re not busy… We could get lunch? Or even just coffee if you don’t have a lot of time?”
  24. Prompto x Reader - “First second I saw you and I couldn’t get over how beautiful you were.”
  25. Kageyama x Kenma - “I’m bad at texting first, so I always end up hoping you will.”
  26. Reader x Kenma - “You can call me whenever you want… Even if you don’t have a reason to.”
  27. Bokuto x Kenma - “I like the way your hand fits in mine.”
  28. Yurio x Kenma -“Rumour has it, I make you nervous.”
  29. All Might x Hizashi x Aizawa - “I can’t keep this conversation going if you don’t put on pants/a shirt.”
  30. Noctis x Prompto - Shoveling snow



Some might be slightly altered prompt wise to better suit a scenario in mind.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person 1 hurts their hand and can’t wash their hair so Person 2 offers to do it for them.  
> Ship: Toshinori x Aizawa x Hizashi  
> Warnings: None

After the events taking place at the USJ, Aizawa was turned into a temporary mummy after being released from the hospital. Reason? Yamada Hizashi, one of his boyfriends. While Aizawa loved him to death, the man’s need for bandaging parts of him that weren’t even injured was overkill.

With his arms out of commission for a short period of time, Aizawa had no option but to rely on his boyfriend’s help when doing things at school or at home. When Hizashi wasn’t around to help, Toshinori was there for him, even if he was fairly injured himself.

With school closed for the time being, when they weren’t busy attending meetings the three of them were given a few off days. Despite his arguments Toshinori was set on rest along with Aizawa, Hizashi made sure of it.

“C’mon this gives us the perfect chance to finally have a date night with all three of us!” The loud blonde argued, still clad in his hero uniform after a long day of meetings. “I won’t say no to resting.” The raven mumbled, making his way to the shared bedroom.

The two blondes followed suit so Hizashi could help them both undress. “I suppose I could leave it up to the others..” Toshinori mumbled to himself.

Toshinori had more ease with changing out of his clothes unlike Aizawa who needed full on help. “Alright arms as far back as you can get them.” The blonde turned his head to watch Hizashi begin to remove their boyfriend’s top half of his costume. “Hold on your dumb scarf is in the way.”

Hizashi hoisted the heavy wraps over his boyfriends head before cringing when his hands came in contact with his hair. “Ew!!” Toshinori covered his ear at the thankfully not quirk activated cry. “Ouch Zashi my ears..”

“Sorry! But oh my god babe when the hell did you last wash your hair?!” Hizashi paled and frantically rubbed his hands on his pants as if that would do something.

“I dunno, been awhile I guess..” the raven mumbled. “Been awhile!? Like a few days or weeks?!” Toshinori cringed at that, he knew all too well how lazy Aizawa could be about his hair, it was usually left to them to wash it when they wrangled him in the shower with one of them.

“I must agree, I don’t believe that’s very healthy Aizawa.” Hizashi snapped his fingers and stuck his hip out. “See! Even Toshi agrees!”

Aizawa stared up at the two blonde giants before wagging his bandaged arms in a self washing motion. “Yeah let me get right on that, oh wait..” he retorted dryly.

The two paused and looked at one another then to Aizawa, right. “Here I’ll do it for you, Mr Smartypants.” The loud blonde offered. “I don’t care how but by god let me wash your friggin hair babe.”

Aizawa made a noise of agreement and Hizashi set out to continue removing his clothes before he removed his own into something casual, a tank top and his underwear.

The two made their way to the bathroom with a quiet Toshinori shuffling after them. “I’d help but..” Hizashi raised his hand to stop him before grinning. “Its okay babe, you just sit and relax!” Toshinori did just that and sat carefully on the toilet, out of the way but still within the room to watch his partners.

Hizashi filled the tub and eased Aizawa into it so that his arms could rest comfortably on the edge of the tub while he made himself on the ledge behind his boyfriend. “Try not to fall asleep this time, your not exactly lightweight sweetie.” Aizawa hummed before closing his eyes. “No promises.”

The loud blonde went to work washing his boyfriends hair, eventually leading to washing his body for him as well. He filled most the event with conversation about various topics, Toshinori and Aizawa listening, occasionally replying to urge their love to ramble further.

By the time he finished washing up Aizawa, Hizashi had quickly done a run through of the product in his hair, Toshinori had left to fix the three something light for dinner. With Aizawa’s hair now freshly cleaned and fluffy, tummy’s filled, the three set out to head to bed early.

With Hizashi proudly in the middle he kissed both his boyfriends good night before flopping on his back to snuggle up. Once the light was out Aizawa leaned to his boyfriend and mumbled a soft “thanks” before joining the two in sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Going through old boxes  
> Ship: Victuuri (Victor x Yuuri)  
> Warning: None

Moving to a new country was far from easy, getting the papers in order was a nightmare, moving everything was an even bigger nightmare which resulted in him taking only important things. Promises to buy new things once they got settled in by Victor. Yuuri thought telling his parents of his decision at first would be a mess, sure he was an adult but moving to a new country, a country’s language he could barely understand at that.

With Victor beside him he had the extra courage to talk to his parents about it. And it went pretty well, they were very accepting, just like they had been very accepting of his relationship with Victor. At first they worried a little, they knew how much Yuuri had looked up to Victor, but after seeing the two they quickly banished any question they had thought prior.

The move took about a rough week, Yuuri had been to Victor’s, no their home plenty of times since they’d gotten together so he had a lot of belongings already there. By the end of the week he’d said his goodbyes for now and left with his boyfriend to their home.

That had been four years ago, now they were moving out of their small sided home to a slightly larger home with a proper guest room and storage space. Along with Yuuri’s friend visiting, Yurio took to visiting the two often with Otabek. The two took to jokingly taking the roles of parents to Yurio when his grandfather wasn’t around, but it quickly turned into serious roles after a string of incidents.

Packing the whole house was proving to be a bigger challenge than they’d thought, which resulted in Yurio and Otabek helping a hand. Everything that wasn’t immediately needed was moved from the home first, by the time the last day came they had done a final sweep before readying the keys for the new future homeowners.

The first few days of the move the two struggled to get any real unpacking done, boxes were sorted but not gone through. If it wasn’t immediately important it wasn’t unpacked. They took a few days rest before finally cracking down on the unpacking.

The morning after breakfast Yuuri had gone off to the storage room and stumbled upon unmarked boxes. Curiosity piqued he decided to go through it.

“Yuuri I made another pot of coffee.” A voice chimed through the house causing the raven haired male to lift his head from the box. “Coming!” Entering the kitchen he was met with Victor holding two matching mugs. “Where’d you wander off to?”

“There’s some unmarked boxes in the storage room, I thought about looking through them. I don’t remember packing them.” Yuuri hummed as he took his mug from the other. Victor slung his now free hand around his fiancee’s waist and blew on his coffee as he thought. “Hmm, maybe it’s just old things? I’m sure I have some old medals from my youth in a box.”

Yuuri snorted softly into his mug. “Youth? Your still young..” he mumbled looking down into his mug. Victor looked at the other before a warm smile broke out on his face.  _ “Oh my little sunshine~”  _ he cooed in his native tongue. Still rusty with Russian, Yuuri could really only pick out ‘sunshine’. 

The raven let the other coddle him for a moment longer before he pulled back and tugged Victor’s hand along to the storage room. Once there Victor opened the curtain’s to let the morning light in and turned to find Yuuri on the floor in front of a large box.

Victor pulled a chair up to sit across from the box and Yuuri, curiosity eating away at him finally. When the other opened the box the two were immediately met with a large photo book and something wrapped heavily in bubble wrap. “This doesn’t look like anything I brought with me when I came up here..” he mumbled and dragged his fingers over the dusty cover. “Probably mine then.. Open it.”

With permission Yuuri opened the front to find photos of a tiny little baby. Lifting the heavy photo book up he looked at the first page before starting to flip through them. “Oh my god, Victor is this you??” Turning it around so his lover could see, Victor stared intently before breaking into laughter.  _ “Oh my god.  _ I was wondering where on earth these went!”

Handing the book off Yuuri turned to looking at the item in bubble wrap and set it gently aside. Further into the box held more items that looked like they belonged to a child. “My parents thought they lost these in a move ages ago!” the Russian laughed and set the book aside to peek into the box. “No way!” Victor pulled out a well loved stuffed bunny from the box and coughed a little before looking it over. “This was mine when I was just a little thing.”

Yuuri smiled as he watched his lover light up with joy over old memories, he’d definitely have to find time later to fully look over these photo albums. Ask Victor continued his search down memory lane, Yuuri turned his attention to a relatively newer looking box in comparison to that other one. 

Upon opening it Yuuri came across his own box of memories, inside were various items from his time together with Victor. From their very first dates to some of his old clothes that he kept despite being too big for him anymore. “I remember this, it was from our first six month anniversary no?” Victor lifted an item from the box and opened the folded photo frame to stare at the two photos.

The two sat there for hours going over the contents in those few boxes, memories flooding back to them and new memories shared between the two. Maybe moving wasn’t as bad as he thought it was, after all he got to learn even more about the light of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got incredibly lazy, didn't wanna search for actual Russian pet names and stuff so just.. yeah.. It's also a hot mess and slightly rushed but that's because it kinda was.. sorry.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Oh god, you’re bleeding.”  
> Ship: Bakugou x Midoriya  
> Warnings: Its Bakugou so, language..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was a bad mental health day for me, so I didn't pump out a chapter. Sorry. Have two today.

“Promise me you’ll be safe.” Midoriya mumbled. “Tch as safe as a Hero can get. I’m not some weakling like you who--” The sudden sneeze caught them both off guard as Izuku violently sneezed, nearly knocking himself on his own ass. Bakugou caught him before that could happen however and pulled the sniffling boy to his chest.

“Get your dumbass into bed before you hurt yourself.” Bakugou hissed. All the other could do was sickly giggle before nodding. “Okay Kacchan.” The two went to their shared bedroom and Bakugou made sure his ass was in bed before he even thought of leaving. 

“Be safe.” Midoriya mumbled. “Shut it, you should focus on getting better dammit..” the other grumbled and kissed Midoriya’s forehead before he quietly left the house. It took the young man a little while after his boyfriend left for sleep to finally hit him, only to wake a few hours later.

It was a little after three when Midoriya got up and dragged himself out of bed to find something to eat. He hated feeling so useless, but after the events of his last task he’d ended up soaked by the end of it which led to him now being sick. Some hero he was.

After heating up some simple broth he decided he needed a change of scenery and made himself comfortable on the couch. Soup on his lap he turned the TV on and flipped around before he stopped. There was Bakugou, well far away shots but he could make out that hero outfit anywhere.

Midoriya sipped at the broth as his eyes stayed glued to the TV, something big happened, something he didn’t fully seem to grasp. Damn his ability to focus when sick.

When the broadcast ended he’d finished his broth and half a box of tissues, as much as he disliked being sick, he disliked being alone more. He couldn’t wait for Bakugou to get home and take care of him in that rough, round about way of his.

To his complete surprise, Midoriya heard the front door open around six, followed by angry grumbling. “Kacchan?” he asked with a hint of confusion. “What are you doing home so early?”

“Deku what the hell are you doing awake?” Bakugou left the entrance to make his way further into the house to find Midoriya on the couch surrounded by tissues that clearly didn’t reach the trash. “I got tired of being in bed, and I was hungry earlier.”

Bakugou walked around the couch and looked over his clearly exhausted lover before bending over to kiss his head. Midoriya tilted his head up at the action and almost closed his eyes before something caught his attention on his boyfriend’s body. “Oh god, you’re bleeding!” he panicked.

Midoriya was up in a heartbeat and patting his hands over the blonde’s torso in panic. “What? Wait, hey!” Bakugou firmly grabbed the other’s shoulders and pushed him back onto the couch. “Idiot I’m fine, it’s not mine.” Hearing this Midoriya let out a huge exhale and slouched back into the couch.

“That scared me.. Are you okay though? I saw you on the news earlier.” The blonde rolled his eyes and sat beside his boyfriend and moved his shirt to show he wasn't lying. “Yeah, some simple shit quickly escalated when a villain lost control of his own mess.”

The green haired male exhaled and leaned forward into Bakugou’s chest, arms loosely wrapping around him. “So is that why your home early?” The blonde snorted before moving to get comfortable with the other clinging to him. “Idiot, everyone knows your sick..” he paused. “..I wanted to hurry back and keep an eye on you is all.” he mumbled into the other’s floofy hair.

He simply hummed and the two sat in silence before the words finally hit him. “Wait you were worried about me?” Midoriya pulled back with a smile and gently rest his forehead on the other’s. Bakugou growled and carefully knocked their foreheads together before shoving Midoriya’s face into his shoulder. “Shut up and lets get you back into bed..”

“Only if you nap with me.. Then we can have dinner..” Midoriya demanded, he pulled back with a sickly cute pout and broke out the puppy dog eyes. A strangled noise came out of the blonde as he jerked his head away from the sight. “Tch whatever..” The other broke into a soft giggle fit before leaning up to softly kiss the blonde. “I love you Kacchan~”

“Yeah, I love you too idiot.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person 1 learns their “bad boy” neighbor, Person 2 feeds their cat while their at work.  
> Ship: Yurio x Kenma  
> Warnings: None

It had been two weeks, two weeks since Kenma’s cat had grown to turn her head to the food he’d been giving her. Not that she wasn’t eating, but she had been noticeably eating less then before. Kenma had wracked his brain on a reason, she’d been eating this food long enough that it’s not like she didn’t like it, she’d grown on this brand. She didn’t look sick, she was still upbeat and playful with him.

Today was his off day and his curiosity had gotten to the point where he couldn’t even enjoy playing the latest game he got. Today he’d watch over her intently and try and see if he could find out why she’d been eating less. 

The first few hours were uneventful to say the least, she didn’t do much other then nap which caused Kenma to wanna doze off just sitting there. The sound of a loud motorcycle pulling into the apartment parking area caused the two to sit up, oh great his scary next door neighbor was home.

While he’d never really chatted with the male he knew he was around his age, and Japanese was definitely not his first language. He had a friend over sometime recently and all he heard through the walls was a loud angry foreign language.

When the other moved in he remembered he introduced himself as Yuri, but the nameplate read Plisetsky which definitely wasn’t Japanese. Never the less the male didn't look like someone you should piss off, so Kenma kept his actions limited to avoid the other.

Another roar of the bike snapped him from his daydream before he saw his cat finally start to move. “Where are you going?” he mumbled and pet down her body as she passed him. She pawed at the sliding door that led to the shared balcony with the others on his floor and managed to nudge it open enough to slip through.

Kenma eyed her as she simply sat there by the railing, after several minutes Kenma could hear cluttering around next door before it went silent. The cat moved from where she sat and made her way off to the right towards the foreign man’s apartment.

Quietly the male tip toed over towards the door and hid behind the draw curtain. However the sight nearly had him falling over through the door, that was most definitely not what he’d been expecting. The scary angry looking foreigner was feeding his cat, and smiling!

He stood there silently listening to the male named Yuri coo to his cat in what he assumed was his mother tongue. When she finished her attention had turned towards Kenma at the door who panicked.  _ Crap don’t look at me..!  _ Too late.

The blonde looked up from the cat to the door and nearly yelled at seeing a figure just stand there. “What the hell?!” The two were startled and simply stood there staring at one another before the cat made her way to Kenma and rubbed against his leg. Slowly he leaned down to pick her up and glanced at the food bowl.

“Oh, have you.. Been feeding her when I’m gone..?” The pudding head mumbled before trying to look in the blonde’s general direction, the cold gaze causing his stomach to flop.

“She’s yours huh? You sure your feeding her enough?” The Russian asked, arms crossed. Kenma finally made eye contact with the other and held the cat close. “Of course, I leave her plenty of food when I’m at work.” Yuri blinked and looked at the cat, so she wasn't starving? Then why did she come to him constantly for food? Not that he was complaining, she was cute after all.

The two stood in silence before Yuri leaned down to pick up the now empty cat bowl. Before he could leave though Kenma reached out and gently tugged his sleeve. “Um.. thank you.. For.. keeping an eye on her.. When I’m.. gone..” Kenma muttered out, his eyes searching anywhere to look other then at the male.

“Tch.. its whatever..” Yuri paused and looked away with a slight blush. Huh, so a scary looking guy like him could make that kind of face. Kenma thought a moment and looked at the spoiled cat in his arms before looking away. “Do you.. Want to come in and play with her..?”

Yuri’s eyes lit up at the offer, clearing his throat to cover up his excitement he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked aside with pink cheeks. “Sure, gotta make sure your taking good care of her after all..”

Kenma gave a faint laugh before turning to head into his apartment, Yuri following. Perhaps this scary looking guy wasn’t too much of a bad boy after all, not if he could make a face like that over a cat.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m at the hospital.”  
> Ship: Kirishima x Midoriya  
> Warning: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short sorry I wasn't remotely active during my own drabble challenge, but I'll still pump most of these out.

“Why don’t you just leave him a voicemail? Maybe he’s just busy or his phone is on silent.” Kaminari offered, trying to ease the comfort of his friend. “But Midoriya always has his ringer on.. he’s off today, and he didn’t mention about any plans..” The red head mumbled.

Kaminari stared intently at his friend unsure of how to really help him. “I’m sure he’s fine, give him a bit to respond, maybe he’s napping?” Clearly Kaminari didn’t know Midoriya as well as Kirishima had over the course of time since they’d started dating. “Yeah..” was all he could simply mutter.

It wasn’t until he got off work around seven and finally made it home that he found his boyfriend wasn’t there. That’s weird, if Midoriya was going to be out he’d at least text Kirishima so he wouldn’t worry.

The redhead set his bag aside before looking over the apartment, no trace or note of the green haired male. Kirishima swallowed his worries, Midoriya was a grown adult he would be fine. He grabbed a drink before plopping down on the couch and flipped through channels on the tv before passing a news channel. “Wait..” Flipping back to said channel Kirishima turned the volume up to hear the reporter.

“Thankfully there’s only a few injured civilians and no death’s thanks to the heroes quick to arrive.” Kirishima stared intently at the screen, where was that? He didn’t pass anything like that on the way home. A sudden floof of green hair caught his attention, it was his boyfriend in dirtied clothes, helping to restrain the villain taken into custody.

Midoriya didn’t look too beat up but it wasn’t like the camera was focused on Midoriya alone. Digging his phone out Kirishima tried calling his boyfriend a few times, each time going to voicemail.

It was a few minutes after his third attempt that Midoriya finally called him back, Kirishima practically jumping to slam his finger on the answer button.

“Izuku are you ok?! I saw the news, I’ve been trying to reach you all day. Your off today so--”

“Breathe Eijirou.” Midoriya laughed trying to calm him so he could get a word in. “I’m sorry for not answering, I was sorta napping most the day. Then when I got up I was gonna start dinner but we ran out of a few things so I went out.. Then well yeah..”

The redhead calmed down after hearing everything but now he had another question. “Where are you?” The other end went silent and Kirishima double checked the call was still going. “Babe?”

“I’m at the hospital..” He mumbled seemingly distracted. Kirishima stood up quickly and grabbed his keys before leaving the apartment. “Oh my god babe are you okay? You didn’t look injured on TV, I’ll be right over. What hospital??” 

Midoriya laughter echoed out of the phone and Kirishima furrowed his brows, what’s so funny about getting hurt? “Eijirou breathe, let me finish talking first.” Kirishima stopped walking and stared ahead confused. “But your at the hospital, your hurt right?”

Another giggle rang through the phone and Kirishima was completely confused now. “I’m not hurt, a few scrapes yeah but I’m here for one of the kids who got hurt. They were scared and I didn’t want them to feel afraid so I tagged along while they got taken care of.”

Kirishima let out a deep exhale and rubbed his face. “Then start with that babe, you really had me worried..” Midoriya giggled and Kirishima felt his heart flutter at the sound. “When will you be home? Should I just order something?” 

“Mm soon.. And sure, I didn’t get to finish shopping with what happened anyways..” The male grumbled, he’d just do it tomorrow then.

“Alright I’ll order us something.” Kirishima headed back to the apartment while they made small talk.

“Alright I’ll be home soon, I gotta go now the kid’s being released.” Midoriya reported. Kirishima hummed and looked over some take out menus. “Oh and babe?” Midoriya gave a noise that he was listening and Kirishima gave a grin despite being unseen. “I love you.”

An embarrassed giggle came from the line before Midoriya mumbled a faint. “I love you too.” followed by “I’ll see you at home.” before hanging up.


End file.
